


am i what you wanna see?

by postalcoast



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, abi skates her way into sadie's heart basically, just do a kickflip in front of anybody in the van der linde gang they'll love it, rdr sapphic week 2020, sharing cigarettes, skater au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postalcoast/pseuds/postalcoast
Summary: How she meets Abigail is about as straightforward and complicated as Abigail, herself.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Abigail Roberts Marston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: RDR Sapphic Week 2020





	am i what you wanna see?

How she meets Abigail is about as straightforward and complicated as Abigail, herself.

She meets Abigail at some indoor skatepark a few cities over when she’s visiting Jake for the weekend. One of those big buildings with the high windows and fluorescent bulbs hanging overhead - the entire building smells like some high school gymnasium, like sweat but not entirely.

She meets Abigail through Jake, who knows Abigail through his girlfriend, Mary - who knows Abigail through her ex-fiance, Arthur - who knows Abigail through his boyfriend, John - because Abigail used to date his boyfriend, John. 

And that’s the way Jake explains it. 

As straightforward as that.

Jake’s there, standing beside Sadie when Abigail skates over them, skids to a stop and hops off, all in one fluid motion. Because of Jake, Sadie knows Abigail’s name before she says it. Jake says she’s someone Sadie should meet. Says they have a lot in common.

At first, Sadie isn’t so sure. 

Sadie doesn’t skate. She isn’t a mother like Abigail is. She doesn’t shop at Gnarhunters or surf sometimes in the summer like Abigail does.

Even her son, Jack knows how to skate, too. He’s still a kid, probably seven or eight and he’s maneuvering a board better than half the people at the park, not even the bulky looking knee pads, elbow pads, and helmet are slowing him down.

But, Abigail’s got this kind of spark to her, Sadie isn’t really sure how to describe it. A quick wit and a sharp tongue that Sadie admires from the moment she first speaks to her.

***

“So, what’s your story, then?” Abigail asks her when they’re standing outside in the parking lot of the indoor skatepark, watching Jack entertain himself by skating around in circles and loops in the empty parking space beside Abigail’s SUV. Close enough that he’s still within Abigail’s line of sight, and close enough that she could come running if Jack were to fall off his board.

“Ain’t got much of one, I suppose,” Sadie shrugs, glancing away from Jack and to Abigail who’s standing beside her, bathed in the warm overhead light coming from the wall mount on the building. She’s lighting up a cigarette and offers it to Sadie, who takes it. 

“Everyone’s got a story now, c’mon,” Abigail’s saying, and Sadie can feel Abigail’s eyes on her as she lifts the cigarette up to her lips and takes a drag off it. About as intense and unwavering as she is herself. “I told you mine, as _uninteresting and boring_ as it may be.”

And there are so many things going through Sadie’s head at the moment. How that statement is probably the furthest from the truth, how Abigail is still watching, even now, as Sadie pulls the cigarette away from her lips and turns her head to blow the smoke off towards the side, billowing up and towards the sky.

The cigarette that had been in Abigail’s mouth when she’d lit it, the same cigarette that Abigail was now taking back as Sadie hands it to her and placing it right back between her own lips. She looks back out towards Jack, her gaze staying fixed there and now maybe Sadie’s the one who’s staring.

“You’re plenty interestin’,” Sadie tells her. “Probably one of the more interesting people I know.”

Abigail chuckles, a short amused huff of breath filled with smoke and she passes the cigarette back to Sadie. “You must know some boring folk, then.”

There’s something about Abigail that Sadie can’t quite put her finger on, something that makes her heart flutter like it hasn’t done in ages, something that makes her feel nervous and giddy at the same time. 

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Maybe it’s in the way she smiles out at Jack when he does a trick on his skateboard and he’ll glance back to make sure she saw it, her smile vivid and proud in a way that suits her beautifully. Maybe it’s the way she’s trying to put up this modest air that doesn’t quite suit her. 

Anyone, anywhere would be lucky to know Abigail Roberts, and Sadie’s only known her for a short amount of time, but of this she’s sure.

“Maybe you just ain’t had the chance to get to know me,” Abigail says, glancing back to Sadie with a smile that’s meant for Jack but then it settles, maybe even turns a bit coy.

“Maybe I’d like to,” Sadie says. “If you’d like for me to.”

“Maybe I’d like for you to, too.”

***

Abigail gives Sadie her number that night.

Sadie hands over her phone, unlocked and opened to the contacts so Abigail can put herself in. 

When Abigail hands the phone back, Sadie notices the heart next to Abigail’s name that she put there, and before Sadie can think anything more about it, Abigail’s telling her to give her a call sometime. 

Sadie glances back down at the recently added contact before she’s exiting out of the screen and stuffing the phone back in her pocket.

_Abi <3 _

They’ve talked all day, practically half into the night, and Sadie’s probably never talked this much in her entire life.

“I will,” Sadie says and Abigail’s smiling at her again, a smile as bright as the stars twinkling up above, and Sadie’s heart still flutters at the sight of it.

Maybe it always will, Sadie wouldn’t mind if it did.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yea i made mary & jake a thing idk why ajkdasklfjkaf 
> 
> title comes from duck eat duck world by destroy boys bc i've been listening to nothing but the thps soundtrack


End file.
